Nice Day
The flash game "Nice Day" was submitted to Newgrounds on September 22nd, 2008 (Madness Day) by Kalocin. There is no real goal in the game as all actions will lead to the death of the player. Actions The game starts with the text "You wake up after a good night's sleep. Feeling refreshed, you check the clock. It's 8:50 in the morning, and you have nothing important to do for the day..." Below the following options appear: #Check the computer #Got to the kitchen #Go outside The first option gives the player the ability to either click on the computer screen or insert something in the address bar. When done, the text "Stop right there, criminal scum" appears and the player is killed by 4 Smith Agents who jump out of the Party Van. Then the text "You were caught and killed by the FBI" and below "BAD END" appears. The player can click on the text to retry. The second option leads to instant death during a disturbing scene including various memes, such as longcat. The text "You just lost the game" appears. There is a glitch in this option, as the music that plays will continue even after you go back to the preloader screen, and you'll have to wait for a few seconds for the music to end. The third option lets the player go outside and the text "You breathe in the cold morning air. Somehow, you feel that today will be a nice day. Where will you go?" appears. The player can then choose from he following options: #Park #Pool #Lake If the player decides to go to the Park, the text "You take a long walk around town and eventually come to an open area where many people seem to be gathered. You have an odd feeling about this place... '" appears. Then the player gets two other options: #Nothing to see here, move on #GO CRAZY If the player decides to do the first, he gets a knife thrown at. Then the text "'Not as planned! You were killed. BAD END." appears. When the second one is chosen, the player takes out two pistols and shoots four people. But then another enemy appears and beats up the player. A new text appears "Rage overwhelms your body. Letting loose the anger of a thousand suns, you murder everyone you see with guns you never knew you had. However! In the end, a challenger appears! What will you do?" Two more options appear: #ROW ROW FIGHT THA POWER #A barrel roll When the player chooses ROW ROW FIGHT THA POWER, he summons a giant drill and kills the challenger, but in the end, he is shot by a Smith Agent and the text "You had a bad day. BAD END." appears When he chooses the second option, the player gets smashed into pieces. The text "Whoops. Shouldn't have done that. BAD END" appears. If the player goes to the pool, the player gets thrown into the pool by black people with afros. The text "You decided to take a dip in the local. However, as you near your destination a group of men sporting suits and afros appear out of fucking nowhere and throw you into the pool. An odd, tingly sensation makes its way up to your pants... You have contracted AIDS from the pool." appears. Three options appear: #Commit suicide #Danmaku battle! #Do a barrel roll When the player decides to commit suicide, he gets shot. The text "You have failed to do the selected item. You have died. You also breathe manually. BAD END" appears. The same happens when the player does a barrel roll. When the Danmaku battle is selected, the player flies up in the air and starts a Danmaku battle, but is defeated before killing the enemy. When going to the lake, the player jumps into the water, but is killed by a Smith Agent. The text "You were killed. LAAAAAAKE END" appears. Category:Games